Ben 10 Collection Of MultiChapter and OneShots
by kawaii Jen
Summary: My collection of other Ben 10 stories and Oneshots. Taking Requests! Story up: Kennedy
1. The Inner World Pt 1

**The Inner World**

I do not own Ben 10. Since I have so many Ben 10 plot bunnies jumping around I decided to place a lot of them in one collection. Some of the stories will be in the hundreds and others will be in the thousands.

Most of the stories will be random but some of them like this one will have other parts. A lot of them will be Ben/Gwen stories but any kind of story can go into here so if any of you have any requests I'll do my best to write one for you.

This story takes place after Doctor Animo and The Mutant Ray.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He peeked a single eye open at the sound of his Grandpa's triumphant return. His arms were full with various small boxes and groceries bags, all of them had pictures of either alligators or frogs.

"You two are in for a real treat this time! I have enough alligator and frog legs here to last us till we get to Niagara Falls." Grandpa said as he began to pack the refrigerator with smelly white boxes and paper wrap meats.

He heard Gwen gulp loudly from across the table "G-grandpa when I said I wanted to try Cajun cuisine, I was thinking more along the lines of Jambalaya or Gumbo."

Shutting the refrigerator door Grandpa walked towards the driver seat "None sense if you want true Cajun cuisine you have to start with the classics first. Now I'm going to see if we can reach Monroe before dusk." he said strapping in and starting the engine.

The ride was bumpy and loud as they made their way across the dirt roads. He leaned back into the booth and stared at Gwen for a moment. She had a look of dread on her face as she stared silently at the refrigerator.

Standing up he mutter "You and your big mouth. . ." as he made his way to the back, He heard Gwen snap back with "Shut up dweeb!" but he was to tired to continue their usually banter. He collapse upon the first bed he saw and barely heard the faint "Ben! That's my bed!" before he fell into a deep sleep.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

_His eyelids were heavy as he willed them open. At first his vision was blurry and all he could make out where the colors of black and grey, He shut his eyes again for a few moments to let them refocus and this time slowly reopen them. _

_He was laying on his side upon a cold black surface, There were numerous grey clouds above him that looked like they wanted to start pouring down on him at any second._

_Pushing himself into a sitting positing, he was shock to see ripples appear underneath the weight of his hands. The surface felt solid but seem to bend and pull apart when pressure was added to it._

_Not wanting to suddenly find himself swimming in an endless black sea, he raised his left arm ready to transform into Ripjaws only to slap down on his empty wrist "What!? The Omnitrix its gone!?" he called out in the silence as panic began to rise in him. _

_"__**Relax, You will not fall as long as I resign here.**__"_

_A dark hallow voice called out. Ben stop what he was doing and looked towards the direction of the voice, When he saw the figure appear from the darkness his heart froze._

_A lean man stood before him, He was clean shaven with short brown-reddish hair and stare at him with intense green eyes -Ben's eyes. . ._

"_**Hello, Benjamin.**__"_

_His throat began to enclose on him, and his eyes burned with tears "D-dad?" he whispered. He didn't wait for a response as he jump up and threw his arms around his father's waist._

_He sob quietly into the black cloth of his father's outfit, his tears damping his shirt but his father made no physical respond to his sadness. He only stood there stiffly and motionless as if he was waiting for Ben to finish._

_Pulling away from his father's body he looked up to the man questioning "Dad? What's wrong?" his fathers eyes were the same as they were when he first laid his own eyes on him. Intense and held none of the kind affection that shine in Ben's former dreams and memories._

"_**Unfortunately for this first meeting we do not have the luxury of time. Listen to me closely Benjamin, I have taken this form-**__" he but in "Form?" _

"_**Yes until recently I have laid dormant within your mind but after the incident with doctor Animo it has come to my attention that you need my guidance.**__"_

_"Your guidance? Just who the heck are you!?" he yelled at the being that was not his father._

"_**The Omnitrix.**__"_

_A white light began clouding his vision and his hearing began to fade but he was able to make out what was said next _

"_**Our time is over for now, But we will talk again. Goodbye for now Benjamin.**__"_

_The light over took him and he felt his body being pulled to an unknown destination._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

End Chapter One.

Words : 869

This idea hit me after talking to **Emerald Shapeshifter 777** about her story on the Omnitrix being alive. I picture the Omnitrix as a conscious being residing within Ben's mind. Think of it as the Omnitrix is Zangetsu and Ben is Ichigo.

I only have One rules for request:

1. One request per person.

Next up will be a one-shot of Furry Freddy.

( For those who don't know who Freddy is his Ben's teddy bear.) collection

Update on other stories: Chapter Four of AGFTS is **One **page yay! And the outline for chapter Three of BM is almost done.


	2. Furry Freddy

**Furry Freddy**

**I do not own Ben 10.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He flipped onto his back, tossing his pillow over to the side. No matter how hard he pressed the soft cushion against his ear, it could not block out the thunderous blast of lighting outside the RV.

He laid there just listening to the different sounds that invaded his ears, The pouring of the rain outside the windows, The loud lighting that followed every few seconds, The familiar rumbling of his Grandfathers snoring and the sound of soft sobbing. . .wait sobbing?

Snapping his eyes open, he pushed himself into a sitting position. Listening more closely he notice it was coming from beneath him.

"Gwen?" he said softly

Moving to the side of his bed, he poked his head down to get a good look at the bottom bunk. Gwen was curled up into a fetal position with her pillow clutch tightly over her head. Her body was shaking as she weep silently to herself.

"Hey dweeb are you alright? What's wrong?"

When she heard his voice her body went stiff and her sobs quieted but she didn't answer him, in fact it was like she was hoping if she stayed perfectly still she might blend into her surroundings.

"You know even though your face may sometimes look like a lizard, you don't have their camouflage ability." he teased hoping to coax her into talking to him.

It was horsed but he heard the angry response "Shut up you jerk!" she said as she threw her pillow towards the sound of his voice. He dodge it easily, as he watched her flop onto her stomach and buried her face into her folded arms.

Okay maybe teasing wasn't the answer for this type of situation "Okay sorry! I didn't mean it, Its just. . .are you okay?" he asked. She didn't answer for a while and Ben began to wonder if she was just ignoring him.

"I don't like lightning." came the soft response.

He waited for her to continue, but when she remained silent he pushed himself back fully onto his bed. Looking around he spotted two brown legs poking out from underneath his toss pillow.

Smiling he grab one of the legs and pulled the rest of the body out. It was Furry Freddy his old teddy bear. Leaning back down he tossed the old bear down to Gwen.

"Here this is Freddy. When I was younger I use to be afraid of the dark, but once I got Freddy I wasn't afraid anymore. So if you want to you can sleep with him tonight." he said as he pushed himself back up and leaned back into his mattress.

He heard the rustling of blankets below him and then Gwen's soft voice "Thanks Ben.".

"No prob dweeb." He said as he closed his eyes.

**The End.**

Words: 549

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben and Gwen fluff!

In Change of Face Ben says he has a teddy bear named Furry Freddy that he sleeps with but in the episode Secrets which airs before Change of face you can see that a teddy bear is sleeping next to Gwen (Even has its own pillow!) I assume that is Freddy and Ben let Gwen sleep with it.

Next up will be a Ben/Kai story for cm27815.


	3. Kai

**Kai**

I do not own Ben 10.

This was a request by cm27815.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He couldn't believe it, finally after two months of waiting "Sumo Slammer issue #2 : Rise of The Robot Ninja" was in his hands. He let his fingers run smoothly across the sleek plastic as he stared hungrily at the cover.

He was so engross by his new comic that he wasn't paying much attention to where he was walking, so it wasn't really a surprise when he collided into another person.

"OW!"

"Ouch!" he gasp as he rub his bruised behind "Sorry! I wasn't. . .Kai?!" he blinked a couple of times before quickly getting to his feet and helping her up.

"Thanks, You know I was hoping to run into you but not literally!" she said smiling at him.

He rub his head and shifted his view to the various people walking beside them "Umm. . .So Kai what are you doing here in Bellwood? Shouldn't you be in school back in New Mexico?" he asked.

"I'm home schooled by my Grandfather. He came to show your Grandpa some bones in found in the desert, So we'll considering the trip here as a field trip." she said casually.

"Oh, I see." he said lamely. He tried to come up with something else to say to her but his mind was nothing but a white blank.

Her face took on a nervous look now "Umm. .Ben do you think we could talk somewhere private?"

His face felt like it was frozen solid at that request but he manage to move his lips anyways" Sure I know a quite place."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

For a weekday afternoon Edwards Park was in its natural state, Quite and almost deserted. The reason for that is because it was next to a "Mommy and Me" school and its only visitors were Mothers and their children raging from infants to toddlers.

As Kai and himself took their seats on opposite swings, He took a moment to look around the park. When he was younger his mother and aunt would take him and Gwen here to play. He cast a smile at an old elephant slide, He and Gwen always fought over who got to slide down first. . .

"Ben?"

"Yeah?" he asked turning his attention to her.

"The reason that I wanted to talk somewhere private is that. . .well I've been thinking a lot over the summer about how things ended between us, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry." she said looking at him closely.

He was a little shock to hear her apologize but felt happy none the less "Thanks." it was the only word he could think of to say but it seem to be enough as a little smile grace her lips.

A silence poured over them afterwards. It was a bit uncomfortable but welcomed at least for him. He looked over to Kai who was now shifting her feet into the sand, kicking small rocks into the air.

"Wanna see my new Sumo Slammer comic book?" he asked pulling the book from out of his back pocket.

She smiled brightly at him and said "Sure!"

**The End.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

To tried to write author notes will do it in the next chapter.


	4. Kennedy

**Kennedy **

I do not own Ben 10.

--

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the lack of updates on my other Ben 10 stories. My Ben 10 muse has ran off on me so no writing has taken place for awhile. This is an AU two part short about Ben, Gwen, and this universe 'Ken'. Now this story will have early **SPOILERS **for "Ben 10 Alien Force" so if you do not want to be spoiled in any way I suggest that you sign off now.

--

Warm air filtered through his hair, as his head was gently toss from side to side by the rubble and cracks of the broken Arizona road. It had only been three weeks since He and Gwen joined their (Okay _His) _one time enemy/rival Kevin.

He stretch his legs a little, laying on his side in the backseat of Kevin's green Mustang. He made sure not roll onto his back, The small burns still stinging a little from the earlier battle with Animo's batch of fire lizards.

Burying his face into the leather of the backseat he tried to block out the screaming of the car radio, but it was no anvil so he made a loud grumbling noise from the back of his throat hoping his female companions would hear it.

And she did.

"_Gah_!All this screaming is giving me a headache" Gwen complained as she clicked off the radio.

"Hey! It was just getting to the good part-Ouch!" Kevin yelp as a smacking sound was heard in the car.

"Ben is trying to sleep you moron!"

"Heh, Trust me doll Benji can sleep through anything. Besides he's been snoozing for five hours now, and I want to listen to my new DeNt CD!"

"Touch that radio and you won't be able to hear anything for a few days" Gwen warned.

There wasn't any backlash meaning Kevin had taken Gwen warning to heart. He knew she would never really cast a spell on either of them, but that didn't mean that he and Kevin were fools enough to push her on her threats.

"Look we'll coming up on a diner how 'bout I stop there and we get a bite to eat? I'm staving!" said Kevin.

"Fine."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an run down diner with broken neon lights that spell "ad ner" that was once "Road Diner". The dirt cleaning that substituted for a parking lot was almost empty but for two cars which belong to the workers.

The mustang came to a stop and Kevin jump out "Yahoo! Finally its chow time!" slamming the door behind him. He heard Gwen sigh as he sat up and rub his sore eyes.

"And I thought you were bad as a kid. How are you feeling?"

He gave her a little smile "Good, Those healing spells sure are a life saver."

Her eyes sulked and she frown a little "I just wish I knew some more advance spells and then those wounds would have completely healed up, but I've already master all of Charmcasters spells in her book."

He looked at her, there was an band aid on her cheek and her hands were covered in ace band aid wraps from the burns she got from the last battle "Don't worry about dweeb, I'm sure we'll come across some more of those hocus pocus artifacts that you can study."

She smirked and got out of the car "You coming in doofus?" she asked

"No, I got to stretch out a bit I'm all stiff. Can you order for me this time? I'll get the orders next time." he offered

"Fine but you pick up the tab too. I'll be back in a sec." she said as she ran off to the diner before Ben could protest.

He climb out of the car and lifted his arms slowly above his head. The bones in his arms gave out a cracking noise and Ben breath in the warm desert night air. The rustling of rocks got his attention and he sprung around coming face to face with a little boy.

He looked to be about seven or six with reddish brown hair and light green eyes. The clothes he was wearing were torn and a bit dirty, he also had some cuts on his body.

"Umm are you Ben Tennyson?" asked the little boy

Ben took a few steps towards the boy "That's right buddy. And who are you?" the boy seem to fidget but he stayed where he was "K-Kennedy." came the small whisper.

"Kennedy that's a cool name. why don't you- "

"Hey Benji! Food time!" came a shouting voice behind him.

He turned around to see Kevin and Gwen coming towards them carrying treys of food.

"I-I gotta go!" said Kennedy as he ran off into the empty desert.

"No wait!" Ben shouted as he chased after him.

He heard Gwen and Kevin call for him but he didn't stop. He kept his sight on Kennedy. The boy seemed to be doing something with his wrist but before Ben could guess at what a yellow portal open up in front of them.

"Kennedy!" he screamed as he followed the young boy into the portal. Slender arms grab around his waist to try and drag him out but it was too late. Their bodies were already being pulled in to a new realm.

--------------

To be concluded in the next part Kennedy Part 2.

By the way this is Baku babe requested story.


End file.
